Red of the Blue
by PhoenixW4Me
Summary: Marik's twin sister, Kisara, isn't too happy about her family's decision to move to Domino. When she meets the reincarnation of the Pharaoh Seto things seem to get better for her. Full summary inside. I think.
1. Chapter 1

I was listening to music from Ella Enchanted and thought up this story. I think I need to start paying a little more attention to the books I've already got. I've got the next three chapters of Blue in Battle City written down somewhere. I just need to get them written down here. Okay. Summary time.

The Ishtars are moving to Domino City with their little sister, Kisara, who happens to be Marik's younger twin. She was one of his Rare Hunters but did more research on rare cards and who owned them and what was rare than dueling. She herself owns a Red-Eyes Black Dragon she bought. She's quite ticked off that her siblings decided to move without asking her opinion. She meets Kaiba and things start looking for the better for the Red-Eyes Black Dragon Queen. But when her ex shows up with the Millennium Items things go from amazing to catastrophe.

**Red-Eyes Black Dragon Queen**

**By Sailor Phoenix1997**

A silver train bulleted over the Japanese countryside, carrying an Egyptian family of four. Three had the dark skin suited to their geneology but the final and baby of the family had pale white skin, bluer-than-blue eyes and knee-length white hair. She wore a pair of black leather boots, black pants, a red corset-like shirt, a red coat with a black inside and a red and black magnetic bracelet with an iron ankh engraved with various hieroglyphics. She had in a pair of white earbuds blaring music at such an unbelievable level.

The last woman had black hair that touched the ends of her shoulder blades that was held back with a gold band on her forehead that held an emerald about the size of her thumb in the middle of her forehead. Her blue eyes were darker than her sister's. Her plain beige dress had black recagonal markings on the neckline, hem and ends of the sleeves. Her feet were decked with traditonal cloth shoes.

The boy sitting next to the pale girl had beach-blond hair and light violet eyes. He wore a white tank top with gold buttons and chains over his front, a pair of black pants and boots.

The last passenger was the oldest of the group. His black hair was collected on the back of his head in a long ponytail, the rest was clean shaven. His gold eyes were kind and gentle but had an air of resposiblity and seriousness. On the left side of his face was an assortment of hieroglyphics tattooed on the dark skin. He wore a dark purple shirt, black pants and boots. In his lap was a thick brown book. It's title wasn't shown in the leather.

The woman placed a hand on the pale girl's knee to get her attention. The girl pulled out a single earbud and stared at her sister with niether interest nor excitement. Nothing but point-blank nothingness.

"Can you at least smile about this Kisara?" Kisara's blue eyes glared at her sister.

"Remind me why I should Nee-san*. Remind me why I should smile about you, Onii-chan* and Nii-sama* taking me away from our home! Seriously!" The black-haired man looked up from the thick brown book in his hands.

"Kisara-san. Ishizu-sama and I aren't just doing this for you and Marik-sama," he said gently. Kisara rolled her eyes.

"Odion's right Kisara. We need to keep you away from," Marik looked up at Ishizu, who'd averted her attention to a young couple across the aisle with a newborn baby. Marik leaned in to whisper to her, "Away from that blue-haired freak. He was-" Kisara pushed him away cutting him off.

"I know what he was doing Onii-chan!" Kisara put her earbud back into her ear and stared out the window at the passing countryside, missing her home in Egypt. Ishizu pulled out the earbud again and looked sternly at her sister.

"Apparantly you don't because you just won't drop the idea of going back to Egypt. You might not have said anything Ishtar Kisara. But I can see it in your eyes. You want to go back."

"Because you three are being completely ignorant."

"Our duty as tombkeepers is complete Kisara. The Pharaoh has completed his 3000-year journey. Therefore our duty is complete," Marik said.

"Oh? I seem to be the only one that remembers that there were THREE pharaohs with the Millennium Puzzle," she said holding up one finger for each, "Not just one. What if those two Pharaohs reincarnate and need us to help them! What if Pharaoh Atem's time here was only a test for what's truely to come? Am I the only one in this family that uses the head that was cleanly and purposely put on a set of firm shoulders for the purpose of usage of thought?" The girl plugged her earbud back in and pulled her coat tighter around her body as Domino City came into view.

* * *

><p>Far away in Egypt a darkly-dressed man with a black hood over his head stood near the edge of a dark, gaping hole, holding a large wicker basket filled with seven golden items. He picked up the axe-like one and set the basket on the rubble-covered ground. He pulled off the sheath of the bottom and pushed the spike into his finger until it drew blood.<p>

"They'll pay for taking her from me. They'll pay in full." The man threw back his head and let an insane laugh erupt from his mouth. Somehow his hood remained on his head.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: What do you think? I for one think I did a good job. Please review. By the way, Onii-chan means older brother. The chan part is for someone of close age. Kisara calls Marik "Onii-chan" because they're twins but he was born first. She calls Odion "Nii-sama" because she's older than her and she respects him. Despite her attitude towards him. Next chapter she'll only be rude towards Ishizu and you'll see why. And if you ask me Kisara had quite the point about the three Pharaohs having the Millennium Puzzle. **


	2. Chapter 2

I have been having some awful writer's block and I seriously can't think straight about this. I went with the English name for Rashid because I like Odion better. Also I'm doing tattoos instead of scars for Marik and Odion. I can't believe (well I can believe but I hate it) that Marik's father would do that to his own SON! It's sick! Anyway. I hope that this is good enough. Like I said. Awful Writer's Block.

**This Isn't Home**

**By Sailor Phoenix1997**

Kisara looked out the window of her new room at the moon, a white wonder that had facinated her all her life with it's pale and simple beauty. She remembered how her father and her would watch it for hours through the open part of the ceiling. She remembered how her twin would constantly say that she must've been born under the light of the moon and it blessed her with it's paleness to make her special. She ran her fingers through her white hair. How many times had she looked up at him with shining eyes after he said that? How many times had she watched the moon change and never waste a second imprinting the sight in her mind? How many nights did she lose sleep due to her love for the orbiting sphere? How many times had Ishizu burst in and shouted at her sister for watching it again? Those questions were answered instantly in her mind.

_"Hundreds, if not, thousands of times. Every night of my life. Ever since she decided to become the adult of the family," _Kisara breathed a sigh and tugged at the ankh on her wrist. "I've still got father with me. True he wasn't the kindest father one could wish for. But he was mine. And isn't that the most I can ask for? He was my father. Despite what he did to Onii-chan and what he made Nii-sama do to himself. I still loved him. At least I think I did."

Her father had only cared about traditions and forced his children to follow them. She remembered hearing Marik shout as the tattoos were etched into his skin when he was only a child. She still heard the cracks of the unforgiving whip that awaited Odion should Marik, Ishizu or herself break any customs. The very whip that had scarred her brother's back.

Kisara pulled her hand away from the ankh.

"My father's dead now. He's no longer a part of my life. What he did to Nii-sama is unforgivable no matter the situation. No matter what he said Nii-sama is Nii-sama. And not even a thousand whips could make me say otherwise." Kisara leaned against the glass and let her breath fog up the window.

* * *

><p>Kisara was one of the first students to arrive at the school. True her twin was dressed in the blue shirt and pants with a black shirt underneath but Kisara was against the school dress code entirely. She wore a white wrap-around dress with long sleeves and a pair of dangly pearl earrings, a diamond necklace making a triangle down her chest and her red and black magnetic bracelet. Her feet had on a pair of cloth shoes hidden by her dress. Most of the students were staring at the twins with amazed eyes. Everyone recognized Marik and his sister was a sight herself. Mazaki Anzu was staring with a kind look in her eyes at the Egyptian girl.<p>

"Excuse me dear, but tomorrow you'll have to wear the uniform or there'll be trouble." Kisara looked at Miss Chouno, the red-headed teacher, with an evil glare.

"I'm aware of the school unifrom. And I have what's needed for it."

"Than why aren't you wearing it dear?" Miss Chouno asked with a coy smile. Kisara's eyes flashed dangerously with a bright blue light that screamed a threat.

"Because it's stupid!" The brunette, blue-eyed student in the back, Kaiba Seto, looked up at the enraged Egyptian girl.

_"She's not afraid to speak her mind is she? Brave. Rather illogical but brave. Especially when it comes to Miss Chouno." _

"I don't think you understand dear. The uniform is manditory. If you don't wear the uniform I'll have to give you detention. Now Marik please take the seat next to Motou Yugi." Marik did as told. Kisara stared at the teacher with the same deadly stare. "Do you want a detention now?"

"Do you really want to start on the wrong foot with me? The last person to do that is still being searched for." Kaiba put down his book and stared at the white-haired girl. Miss Chouno took out the pad of paper for detentions and started filling it out. Marik looked at his sister and his eyes widened in fear as the light in Kisara's eyes got brighter. "If you think you can expel me for being myself you'll have another thing coming." Miss Chouno looked up at Kisara a little shocked. "You like making men feel bad about themselves in arranged marriage interviews. Don't you Sensei? It's your hobby right?" The entire class gasped save for Kaiba. "What would those men say if they saw your true face? I wonder if you'd even get an interview." Unseen by Chouno, Kisara pulled a water bottle out of her pocket. Quicker than a flash the entire class found themselves staring at a soaking wet Miss Chouno who's make-up was coming off due to the water to reveal the hideous face underneath. Kisara picked up the seating chart and took her seat next to Kaiba.

"You do realize you could be expelled for that right?" Kaiba told her. The girl crossed her legs and cocked her arm over the top of her chair. She smirked the same smirk that would come to Kaiba's lips out of habit and looked down at her desk as Miss Chouno covered her face and ran from the room shrieking.

"If she wanted to she could've done far worse than expell me. Expelling me would've been a gift. I really just want to go back home and end this suburban nightmare." She looked up at Kaiba. "On another note. Let's try to get along until we can graduate and leave this place for rotting."

"Alright then. Let's start with names. Kaiba Seto," he said extending his hand in a friendly manner.

"Ishtar Kisara." She gave his hand a friendly shake. Kaiba could've sworn the second she touched him he'd felt some sort of an electric shock. The girl pulled out her textbook while a few students got up and started cheering for Kisara's bravery to stand up to the Expulsion Queen. She put her earbuds in and starting tapping her toes to the beat of her music. Now her music was at a level that she was the only one that could hear it.

Most of the other students were too busy enjoying their new free period to even come up and congradulate the girl for not getting expelled. But Marik walked up to hsi sister and slammed his hands down on the desk with enough force to leave two imprints that shaped his hands in the thick wood. Kisara pulled out and earbud and glanced up at her enraged brother.

"Yes Onii-chan?"

"Are you trying to get yourself killed with Nee-sama or You-Know-Who?" Kisara crossed her arms over her chest and gave her brother a classic Kaiba smirk.

"You think that I can't defnd myself aginst him?" Marik leaned in dangerously to his sister's face, completely forgetting who was right next to him.

"I'm telling you right now. I know that madman. You couldn't stop him even if he was about to die and you were at your best. He'd lay you out faster thatn you could say Pharaoh. And you know what else? You need to stop drawing any more attention to yourself than nessicary because I doubt he's done yet." Kisara's hands shot to her biceps alomst like a painful memory resided there. "See? They still hurt don't they? And I know him Kisara. He'll be back for you. You gotta make yourself untraceable."

"Don't worry Onii-chan."

"That's just it. I do worry. For all we know he could burst into this room in the next five seconds and drag you off," Marik whispered harshly before walking away. Kisara sighed and shook her head.

"Worry wart," she muttered returning to her textbook.

"Who was he talking about?" Kaiba asked.

"Just my ex-boyfriend. Strange thing is, Onii-chan got us together in the first place." Kisara put in her earbud before any more questions were asked. Kaiba returned to his own book but his eyes kept darting to Kisara in case she took out her earbud and they could resume the conversation.

* * *

><p>The instant the bell rang Kisara was gone like a puff of smoke. Marik sighed and grabbed his bag. He was about to run after her when Yugi stopped him.<p>

"Why didn't you try telling us that you were coming to Domino?" asked the tri-haired boy in fake anger, even shaking a finger at Marik for good measure.

"Sorry Yugi-kun. But I'll have to explain later. I have to catch up with my sister." Marik jumped over the last of the desks and ran down the hall after his sister.

* * *

><p>The last place Kisara wanted to go was back to the house she was supposed to call home. So she ran in the opposite direction. As the wind caught her hair and dress she remembered how she'd run through the halls of her underground home as a child, racing Odion and Marik and Ishizu on occasion. Back then she and Ishizu got along much better than now. True an arguement would come up every now and then about one thing or another but it was constantly over in less than five minutes.<p>

Before long Kisara found herself out of breath and had to stop. She threw herself against a red brick wall and rested a hand on her chest to catch her breath. She looked down at her hands and found that she'd lost her schoolbag somewhere on the run. She looked around and saw a completely unfamiliar part of town. The streets were dark now and trash lines the sidewalks. Run-down buildings loomed one over the other and lined the walls. She looked to the west at the sun now turning the sky a depp bloody red color. Kisara gave the street another look but saw nothing that she recognized.

She slid down the side of the wall until she was sitting down in the damp of the wall and garbage. She shivered, wishing she'd listened to her sister and brought a coat as a cold wind blew harshly around her. She looked down at where she'd come from. At the speed she was running and how fast her brother could he'd be there any second. She counted them in her head as they passed. She could hear them ticking by. One after the other. She stopped counting the seconds after about ten minutes and started counting how many beats her heart gave. She neared a thousand and pushed hereself up. If Marik hadn't found her by then she should probably turn back and try to find him. Or even just go back to the house. She turned to the left at the corner but then she didn't recognize anything. She cursed herself for being stupid enough to not pay attention to where she was going. She was lost and alone and hungry. The cold wind reminded her of the heat Egypt offered. Despite the sandstorms and occasional drought Egypt was her home. And it was what she wanted to see again.

Kisara turned all around trying to find a landmark that could help her get back home. She noticed that more towards the north was Kaiba Corp headquarters.

_"Wasn't that boy next to me today named Kaiba Seto?" _Kisara started her run towards Kaiba Corp. She remembered how her house was only a couple of miles east of Kaiba Corp headquarters then a right turn on Seventh street and two miles north. She hoped her sister wouldn't be too worried. She couldn't help but feel like something threatening was watching her. Something she didn't want to get involved in.

* * *

><p>Shadows covered the blue-haired man even while he stood in the setting sun's light. He smiled at the vanishing white girl.<p>

"Soon enough you'll be mine again dearest girl. And those accursed fiends that took you from me and your destiny shall pay. Pay in full," he said as he pulled the Millennium Rod from his deep purple cloak. He pulled off the sheath and stuck it into the wall. Small pieces of plaster fell to the floor as he removed it from the wall.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Whoo (Shivers). That was creepy to write. I hate that guy right now and you don't even know his name. Hehehehe. I've got a good idea I think for the next chapter. This guy will NOT like this. Wonder how he'll react though. **


	3. Chapter 3

I think this'll be good. I'm currently on vacation people! Traveling on the road and in the air all over the country! I don't got WiFI people! Patience is a virtue! Remember that!

**Unleashed**

**By Sailor Phoenix1997**

Kisara tapped her pencil on the desk impatiently. Her toes felt uncomfortable in the shoes and her arms felt like the circulation was being cut off from the tight pink jacket. The bow around her neck felt way too tight on her and her skirt was too short, even for Egyptian heat, to even be thought of as appropriate. But she didn't have much choice. Somehow Ishizu had confiscated all her clothes until she was left with the school uniform.

Kisara had forced herself to sit still until Miss Chouno's lesson came to an end and free period began. She let out a loud sigh and rested her head on her arms. Kaiba had taken out his book as usual but was looking at Kisara instead of the pages.

"Are you alright?" he asked, much to the shock of himself.

"My sister's a pain in the neck. She can't make a single decision unless it's for her own betterment."

"Like with what happened in Battle City," Kaiba whispered.

"I'm sorry?"

"Nothing." Kaiba returned to his book but the words blurred and flew off the page before his eyes until he was only left with the K's, A's, I's, S's, and R's. He slammed the cover shut and slapped it down on the desk, making Kisara jump in surprise. He rubbed his temples and snarled in his throat. Kisara turned her attention to her pencil and started rolling it up and down her desk.

The entire period passed like that. As did the rest of the day. Whenever Kisara would look over at Kaiba he'd seem seething with rage and not wanting to be talked to. The discomfort of her clothes was now replaced with the idea that she'd done something to make him upset. After the final bell rang Kisara darted out of the room but this time headed for the roof.

"At least she's not disappearing in the town again," Marik said before following her. Kaiba looked down at his book that hadn't moved an inch since he'd slammed it there. He packed up his things and sighed.

"I should probably apologize for that. I mean. She didn't do anything and I acted like that. She probably feels a little scared, if not, terrified as it is."

* * *

><p>Kisara leaned against the wire fence. Her long hair got caught in the gentle breeze, cooling her neck and back. The quiet of the roof reminded her of her home in Egypt. How peaceful things were for the Tombkeepers while their work continued. True there were things to do and rules to obey but it had been home and for her, it still was. She lowered herself to the cement and sighed.<p>

"I just want to go home," she whispered. She closed her eyes and let the wind do it's best to carry away her troubles.

She heard a light _clank-clank _coming from under her. She opened her eyes and clenched her fists. She slowly moved away from the fence, her inner sense of danger was screaming for her to run. She turned around as a hooded figure jumped the fence. The purple cloak of the Rare Hunters shrouded the man and black clothes covered the rest of him.

"Who are you?" She took another step back, running into someone who slapped his hand over her mouth and grabbed her around the stomach. She tried to kick and bite but her attempts were in vain.

"My. The little computer geek got some guts didn't she?" The voice was cruel and sickly. It reminded Kisara of a snake, slimy and deadly, slithering over the desert sands.

"Quite. And now without Master Marik to protect her our new master wants to see just how she's been getting along without him," said another voice. This one was more familiar to her. Kisara turned her head to the side a little and caught the shine of a bald head standing at probably four feet, four and a half feet tall.

"Lumos!" she screamed, although it was muffled by the larger man's hand.

"Ah. How sweet. She remembers me."

"I doubt she remembers me. But I'll give her a clue. An explosion on top of a glass roof did this to my voice." Kisara ran through the Rare Hunters she knew who'd done that.

_"Wait. Glass roof? Explosion? Lumos was doing that duel with Kaiba and Motou Yugi. But what about his partner? It was a tag duel. Wait! I remember this one!" _She stuck her tongue out of her mouth and ran the muscle on the palm of the hand over her mouth. The man yanked it off, with a trail of saliva going back to Kisara's mouth. "You're Umbra! Aren't you!" She started struggling harder to escape.

"Great work little snowflake." Kisara gasped. Only one person had ever called her that. And he shouldn't have been able to find her. She looked at the third figure, still kneeling on the cement. He looked up at her. Shadows covered his eyes but his face was drawn tightly.

"You. No it can't be!" She started screaming and throwing herself in every direction. "LET GO OF ME UMBRA!" she screamed. The man walked up to her and cupped her chin in his hand, forcing her to look at him.

"See how excited she is to see the master again men? She'll be even more excited to rejoin the Rare Hunters under his rule."

"More like disgusted." She made a bite for the man's fingers but missed by centimeters.

"Now now Kisara. Let's not have any of that."

"I'll give you far worse if you don't leave me alone Liram!" she screamed. Kisara kicked with all her might but Umbra remained upright.

"LIRAM!" All four turned to the enraged Egyptian boy staring at them. Kisara smiled at her brother.

"Onii-chan!" she said excited. Liram's face twisted in a snarl.

"Liram. I will give you five seconds to unhand my sister, or else." Liram smirked.

"Or else what?" He pulled from his robes the Millennium Rod. "Seems to me that I'm the one calling the shots now _Master _Marik," Liram said, stretching the master to a point of mocking. Lumos and Umbra threw their heads back laughing. Kisara glared at all of them. Liram turned his back to Marik and took a few steps away, tapping the Rod against his neck. "Now. What to do? What to do?" He turned back to Kisara. "Which of your family would make the best mind slaves? Odion, Ishizu or your precious twin here?" He pointed at Marik. Kisara's eyes widened in fear.

"Leave them alone Liram!" she screamed.

"Ishtar?" called Kaiba from down the hall. Liram sneered.

"We'll finish this later Kisara. Until then." He ran his finger over her jaw before all three of the Ghouls seemed to evaporate. Kisara rubbed her arms where Umbra had held her too tightly. Marik walked over to the fence and punched right through the wire.

"This is my fault," he muttered. He started cursing himself in ancient Egyptian. Kaiba stepped onto the roof, gave Marik one questioning look then gave the same look to Kisara. She sighed before walking past him.

"What happened?"

"Nothing. Thanks for being concerned Kaiba-san. When my brother stops ranting tell him I've gone home."

* * *

><p>Kisara leaned against the door and sighed. She slammed her fist against the wood. Ishizu walked into the room with a white box in her hands.<p>

"Is something wrong?"

"You could say that Nee-san." Kisara threw down her bag and threw herself down in a chair.

"Are you going to tell me why?" Ishizu put the box down next to Kisara and sat down.

"He's back." Ishizu's hand shot to her mouth. "He, Lumos and Umbra showed up after school. And what's worse is that Liram has the Millennium Rod." Ishizu looked at the floor slowly. Her face had turned very white. "Should I get you something Nee-san?"

"Water please." Kisara stood up and got a cold glass of water for her sister. Ishizu quickly finished it and placed her face into her hands. "I never thought he'd come this quickly. I'd figured it would've taken years for him to track you down."

"And he's got the Ghouls with him." Ishizu sighed deeply.

"We'll have to move again," she said grimly. Kisara shot up from her seat.

"DON'T-EVEN-GO-THERE-NEE-SAN!" she snarled. Ishizu rubbed her temples.

"Kisara," she reached for her sister's fist but Kisara yanked it away like her touch was poisonous.

"I will not hear of it Nee-san!" Kisara ran up to her bedroom, every step shook the house. The slamming door was the first thing Marik heard upon entering the house. He was breathless and seemed tired. He instantly turned and bolted the door.

"Nee-san. We've got a problem."

"Liram's back. And he's got the Ghouls and Millennium Rod."

"Yea. How did you-" Ishizu pointed upstairs with her thumb. Marik noticed the white box. "Is this for Kisara?" he asked picking it up. Ishizu nodded. "I'll take it to her."

"And tell her that she needs to wear it tonight," Ishizu called after her brother as he carefully walked up the stairs. He hesitated outside of Kisara's room before knocking.

"Who?" Kisara screamed.

"Marik. Can I come in?" No response. Marik took that as a yes and opened the door.

"What do you want?" Kisara asked more gently. Marik placed the box next to her.

"Nee-san wants you to wear this tonight." Kisara opened the box and pulled out a red dress with black lace hemming. The skirt reached her mid thighs and there were no straps or sleeves. Under the dress were a pair of red gloves that reached the middle of Kisara's shoulders and biceps, a red scarf, a pair of black flats, a ruby necklace and a pair of dangly onyx earrings that reached her jaw. Kisara looked over the dress.

"There is no way I'll be able to look decent in this," she whispered, slightly smiling.

"But it is your favorite colors," Marik said sitting down next to her. Kisara put the dress back and put the lid back on top. Marik wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "Are you really alright?" Kisara nodded. "No you're not." Marik tapped her forehead and then his. "We're twins remember? I can sense when you're unhappy or in pain."

"That's in myths Onii-chan." Marik gave her a loving kiss on the temple and left the room. Kisara picked up the dress again. "Oh boy. This'll be fun."

* * *

><p>Kisara leaned back against the wall as she watched her family. Ishizu was talking to Kaiba while Odion was talking to a few security men and Marik was dancing with a strawberry-blond girl. She sighed as she scanned the crowd. She felt like someone was watching her. Her eyes snapped to a man in the crowd not far from the table where Kaiba and her family were supposed to sit for dinner. He smirked at her. She took a hesitant step back and a hand clamped over her mouth, pulling her against a body.<p>

"You really care about them don't you?" asked Liram as he pulled some of her hair from her neck with the Millennium Rod. Kisara gulped. "That man over there has four capsules of deadly poison. Refuse to come quietly, all four will drop into those cups next to your seat." Kisara's eyes closed and she nodded her head. Liram pulled her down the hall, still holding the Millennium Rod at her neck. The nip of the outside cold bit harshly into Kisara's unprotected skin as Liram opened a black car door for her. She silently got in and clasped her hands in her lap. Liram slammed the door. "Burn it," he ordered at one of the Ghouls standing around. The man nodded and walked back into the building as Liram got into the car.

"How did you get the Millennium Rod?" Kisara asked. "I have my ways. Mainly that the so called "abyss" was only about thirty meters deep." Kisara clenched small pieces of her dress in her fists. She looked back at Kaiba Corp headquarters as the car drove away.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I told you I thought it was good. Just wait for the next one! Woo-hoo-hoo this is getting good. I've got some good inspiration. Just wait for the next chapter. Don't know how long it'll take for it to come up but trust me, this WILL be good. For those of you who want a better description of Liram just take a look at the guy who worked the crane that held a crate over Anzu's head during Yugi and Jounochi's duel. **


	4. Chapter 4

I am so sorry! I wrote this once or twice in my mind. Let's just say we'll finally see some good Blueshipping. I'm excited for this one. I tried writing the fire scene but I just couldn't make it work. I hope it's got enough excitement.

**When Things Change**

**By Sailor Phoenix1997**

Kisara lay on her side on the stone-cold floor, staring at her guard, Umbra, with a look that could only be described as murderous. It wasn't helping the fact that she was trying not to shiver. It would only make Umbra feel good about it. She'd given up praying for a moment of privacy a while ago. Her sister had quite forgotten that Kisara had made herself a special belt out of tape and a cloth pouch, tied directly around her hips, the first time they'd really been on the surface, never to return to the Tombkeepers. The day Marik had created his Ghouls. Inside the pouch were little trinkets Kisara had been making to pass time, an army knife, a watch that was probably broken by now, a small amount of guaze and bandages, a few pain killers she could take dry that were probably ground to dust, a her Dueling deck. She couldn't inch to a corner to reach inside because Umbra would notice.

For the hundreth time Kisara clawed at the ropes around her wrists, keeping them behind her back. Her scarf, shoes and gloves had been taken away, revealing on her biceps one long jagged scar on directly over the muscle. A small present from whenever Liram had gotten drunk and beaten her without Marik noticing.

Suddenly the door shot open and Umbra strutted in like a rooster.

"Master Liram wants to see you," he said.

"I'd rather drown," Kisara spat. Umbra grabbed her by the arm and squeezed. She almost screamed out, the pain of blood rushing through the scars was like they were being slowly reopened.

"You'll come now," Umbra said, yanking her to her feet and dragging her out the door. She made no attempt to stop him, seeing no reason to and no way to escape his painfully iron grasp. A few times he'd trip her and drag her on her knees over the ground. By the time she was forced to bow before Liram her knees were bloody and her skin looked ashen-gray. Liram clicked his tongue.

"Umbra, didn't I say 'minimal damage'?" Liram said, walking down from his throne. The throne was literally that, a toilet sitting in the middle of a gray room in the shipment holds near Domino Port. At every entrance were probably six or seven Ghouls, all looking mesmerized.

"What did you do to Kaiba-san and the others?" Kisara demanded. Her eyes were offering no excuses.

"Well dear one," Liram said taking her chin in his hand and forcing her to lock eyes with him, "The ones fiddling with the red thread of fate have been dealt with." Kisara's eyes flickered fear for a second before she snapped her mask back in place.

"Answer me properly!" She stood up enraged, two Ghouls behind her forced her back to her knees. She almost swore she heard one pop out of place but she refused to shout.

"Well then," Liram repeated his gesture, "Let's just say the flames they met will carry with them to the next life." Kisara made a violent snap at his fingers.

"You sick, demented, excuse of a worm! You killed them! You said that if I went with you no harm would come to them!" Kisara refused to let any tears appear in her eyes but inside she was bawling like a baby. A Ghoul behind her slapped her hard as Liram glared at her darkly. Kisara knew she'd seen that glare before. One eye seemed to be normal sized but the other had become about the size of a pinprick. Liram pulled the Millennium Rod out from his cloak and held the two points at the side blades' edges under her chin, almost pricking her flesh.

"Don't forget dear one, I have the power now. Not your pathetic excuse for a brother." Kisara trembled with rage. "Perhaps you want a little time to process that. Umbra, take her back to her room and make sure she doesn't make any trouble." Umbra grabbed her and yanked her to her feet again, roughly dragging her to the cell and threw her in.

"If I were Master Liram I'd have sent you off a thirteen story building or down the peir tied to an anchor."

"If you were Liram and did that you'd be doing me a favor." Umbra slammed the door shut. "Finally." Kisara inched over to the wall next to the door so Umbra couldn't see what she was doing. She was able to slip her hand up into her skirt and into her pouch. _"I need to put this in a less embarassing place. I have to be able to get into this thing whenever I need to. No matter where the heck I am." _She finally pulled out her small, red Swiss army knife and flicked out the blade. She started sawing the thick ropes around her wrists when she heard someone else come up to the door. She sawed faster, despreate to free herself.

"Master Liram has ordered you to stand down and let me take over the watch of the prisoner." The voice was deep and serious and hard. Kisara could barely recognize it but it was definately familiar.

"I was ordered to stand here and keep an eye on her at all times."

"This is an order from Master Liram himself. Do you want to sleep with the fishes for disobeying an order?" Kisara sawed faster, praying that she'd be able to cut herself free before this Ghoul got to her, that is is Umbra was foolish enough to allow him in.

_"These must be enforced with titanium! I can't cut through!" _Kisara felt like throwing down the knife but felt the ropes slack ever-so slightly. _"I must've cut through one. I just have to keep going!" _The sound of a body hitting the ground and the knob being turned made Kisara press herself harder against the wall. The Ghoul that walked in was not Umbra. The hood was pulled over the face, covering it with a shadow. "What does Liram want now? Me to be moved to his chambers." The Ghouls unfastened the gold chain over his chest, revealing a white business suit with a blue shirt underneath and a darker blue tie. The man pulled the hood off, revealing brown hair and cobalt-blue eyes, but held the dark cloth in his hand.

"I'd rather give up this charade and get you out of here."

"Kaiba-san!" Kaiba grabbed her arm gently and pulled her against him. He pulled the knife from her hand and with one swift move he cut through the bonds.

"I don't think one would want to cut the knot when trying to escape ropes." Kaiba pulled the Ghoul's cloak back over his shoulers. "If I were you, just put your hands behind you back like you're still tied up. Don't want anyone asking questions." Kisara nodded and clasped her hands behind her back. Kaiba pulled her against his side and starting pulling her down the hall. Kisara smirked at Umbra, laying on the floor with a bloody forehead.

"How did that happen?"

"You'd be suprised what can happen with a Duel Disk." Kisara didn't say anything more on the subject. But there was something pulling at the back of her mind. Kaiba seemed to notice her down-turned face and sighed. "Your siblings are unharmed if that's what you're wondering." Kisara looked up at him.

"What?"

"The fire only managed to burn the first floor. The worst any of your family has is pained eyes from the smoke." Kaiba returned his attention to the hall where a door was waiting at the back. "My car's only a block away. Your sister wants me to take you back home as fast as I can." Kisara moved one hand and gave him a one-armed hug around the middle.

"Thank you Kaiba-san." Kaiba opened the door, let Kisara slip out, and looked back before leaving himself. Once more he shed his disguise but this time threw the purple cloak on the ground and wiped a few drops of sweat from his forehead.

"How do Ghouls wear those things?"

"I don't know. Never had to wear one," Kisara said shrugging. Kaiba looked her over and noticed her bare feet.

"No doubt you'll cut your feet to ribbons walking around like that." Kisara looked down and wiggled her toes. Before she could say anything Kaiba lifted her into his arms. "Hope you don't mind." Kisara shook her head and let Kaiba carry her to his car. He placed her gently in the passanger seat then got into the driver's seat.

* * *

><p>Ishizu paced the floor, her hands claspe together under her lips in silent prayer for her sister's safety. Odion was leanign against the wall farthest from the front door, just trying to be patient. Marik was sitting on the couch, his head in his hands looking almsot ready to cry.<p>

"I should've recognized them," he said buring his face in his palms.

"Marik." Ishizu sat down next to her brother and placed a gentle hand on his knee. "None of us could've thought he'd try something this drastic."

"I could've. I knew him better than the rest of you. Well, save for Odion. But when I saw him at school today I should've taken the Rod from him instead of just standing there like an idiot!"

"I've seen you make an even bigger idiot of yourself Onii-chan," Kisara said, leaning up against the wall. Ishizu ran up to her sister and threw her arms around her neck.

"Are you alright?"

"A few scrapes and bruises but other than that I'm fine." Ishizu kissed her sister's forehead before pulling her into another hug. Marik stood up and stared as if in disbelief. Once Ishizu let go of Kisara she ran up to Marik and wrapped her arms around her twin. "Could ya sense anything through the twin telepathy?"

"Just a lot of fear." She smiled and shrugged. Ishizu turned to Kaiba as he walked in the door.

"Thank you Kaiba." He nodded. Marik placed his hands on Kisara's shoulders and pulled her away. Ishizu walked up to her sister and pulled her up the stairs.

"Is there something I should be aware of?" Kaiba asked. Marik sighed.

"We think it would be better for Kisara to get out of the country. Just until Liram and his men disappear. Nee-san's going to accompany her to Egypt and make sure she'd safe there." Kaiba leaned against the wall.

"I don't think that'll work." Both Egyptians looked up at the Japanese man. "If Ishizu goes with Kisara Liram would more than likely know where they're going. Back home. But if she were to go with someone who's known to go on certain trips and not be particular about where he's going she might be safer. Egypt might not be the first place he checks."

"Are you suggesting we let you take Kisara-san to Egypt?" Odion said. Kaiba nodded. Marik looked up at his step-brother.

"He does have a point. If Kisara goes with someone she barely knows Liram will be less likely to know where they are." Marik gulped. "I can't believe I'm about to say this but would you be willing to take her instead of Nee-san?"

* * *

><p>Ishizu handed Kisara her suitcase and kissed her forehead again. Kisara had changed into a pair of jeans and a Red-Eyes Black Dragon T-shirt.<p>

"Remind me why we have to leave."

"Liram won't stop until you're his again. And Marik is not having any of that." A knock came at the door. "Come in!" Ishizu said. Marik poked his head in.

"There's been a slight change in plans. Kaiba offered to take her instead."

"And you said?" Kisara asked.

"I asked him if he'd be willing to take you and he said yes. So you'll be going with Kaiba to Egypt. And since you'll be going with him Liram will be less likely to know exactly where you are. Kaiba's not an Egyptian like we are. To Liram, Kaiba's probably too stupid to know Egypt well enough not to get lost. You could probably take him to the old Tombkeeper tunnels. There it's safe and the last place Liram would think to look for you." Marik turned as if to leave but froze. "And don't start making objections. It is where you want to be instead of here, right?" Marik turned back to his sister, who's face was hard as stone. She nodded and Marik left. Ishizu turned to her sister.

"Are you sure you still want to go there?" Kisara nodded and stared at the floor.

"It's my home and my duty as a Tombkeeper to remain there until the Pharaoh returns. I will not allow just one Pharaoh out of three to endanger the rest of the world when there were two more. If his father didn't step forward by now his sucessor must be alive today and now. So that Pharaoh must be the one to truly save us from the Shadows." Kisara stood up and took the suitcase from her sister. "Once Liram's gone send word. The sooner I'm free of this suburban nightmare the better." Without another word Kisara left the room and her sister. Ishizu looked at the door then at the floor.

"I don't think you mean that Kisara. Despite what you might say I think you're just trying to convince yourself of something you don't truly want."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I am so sorry it took so long! Everytime I tried to save my story I would have to log on again or something like that! Oh! It's so frustrating! Well Please review anyway.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Pheonix: I want to thank you all for being so patient for this part. I needed some inspiration before I actually got it into my head. Oh, and if any of you are curious, Cerberus isn't here because I'm at my aunt's house to help her out for something in the morning. So, without further adieu, here's my chapter.**

**Opening Up**

**By Sailor Pheonix1997**

Kisara rolled over and pulled the white covers over her head as the sunlight shone in her eyes.

"Nee-san, turn off the lights. Let me sleep, it's Sunday for crying out loud." Seto sat down on the side of the bed and smirked.

"I'm not your sister, and those aren't room lights. That's sunlight," he said. Kisara's eyes shot open and she turned to face him.

"Kaiba!" she shrieked as she tumbled onto her back on the floor.

"Smooth," he said.

"Shut up Kaiba," was her curt reply as she righted herself and pulled her t-shirt down to hide her navel. "Where the heck are we?" she asked.

"Egypt. A little ways away from the Tombkeepers' tunnels. We'll be headed there tonight." Kisara's eyes widened slightly but the look of terror was quickly replaced with joy.

"Wonderful. Finally I'm home!" she said. Kaiba smirked and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Is that so?" he said. Kisara nodded.

"Finally there's no Nee-san to tell me to stop thinking of going home, no Nii-sama to try to change my mind and no Onii-chan to try and lecture me about twin telepathy."

"I'm not stupid Kisara. I can tell when someone's lying," Seto said with a bit of a glare. Kisara looked down at her lap with a slight scowl. "Why did you lie to your family about wanting to come back?"

"I didn't lie to them! I _had _to come back here! True I lied about it being the place I _wanted _to be, but it is the place I _needed _to be in order to protect them! You of all people should understand that."She buried her face in her hands. "Why did I tell you that?"

"Maybe you've just had enough of hiding it." Kisara turned away and bent over, revealing a couple of blue lines on her back. "What is that on your back?" Kisara's hand flew to cover the pale lines and tug down her shirt.

"You shouldn't have seen that," she whispered. Seto leaned back slightly.

"And the reason would be?"

"Because it's just- Just because you shouldn't have seen that!" she said, her eyes blazing lightly.

"Just be straight, what is that on your back?" Kisara looked at the ground.

"You're not going to let up until you find out, are you?" Seto shook his head. Kisara sighed and rubbed her shoulder. "Something that not many people know about the Tombkeepers initiation is that the initiate can choose to have the markings painted or tattooed on their back. My father had them painted but he didn't give Onii-chan that option. He forced him to go through the painful procedure of tattooing. On the day Onii-chan received the initiation, Nii-sama tattooed his face and then I asked him to do this to my back," she said as she pulled up her shirt to reveal most of her back. Just under the hem of her shirt was the white and blue dragon Seto had come to love, in the exact same stance as it was on the card. "Nee-san took Onii-chan to the surface world soon after Onii-chan was able to move again and Father found out and whipped Nii-sama for it. When Nee-san and Onii-chan returned I followed them to the initiation room where we also kept the Millennium Items the Tombkeepers possessed. By the time I got there, Onii-chan's darkness had taken over. I saw my own father be murdered and Nii-sama was about to be killed when I stepped into the room. Onii-chan returned to normal but the day still haunts me." She pulled down her shirt.

Seto looked at the messed-up sheets where Kisara had been mere moments ago.

"I was five when I lost my mother. She died in childbirth to my brother. A few years later, my father died in a car accident. I constantly feel guilty about the last one."

"Why?"

"He was bringing me home from a friend's house. I-" Seto broke off then removed the silver on his arms before pulling off his shirt to reveal scars criss-crossing each other over his skin. He sat down on the ground and leaned against the bed. "He died trying to protect me from the glass." Kisara scooted to his side and traced one of the scars over the area of his chest where his heart was with her finger. He was well-toned and rather slim. You would've suspected something different from a man who sat behind a desk most of his day.

"I think I can help," she said as she closed her eyes.

"What?" Kisara took a deep breath and focused. The tip of her finger glowed a pale blue color and she neared the scars. As she ran her finger over each, they vanished as if they were never there to begin with.

Soon, his chest and shoulders were scar-free and Kisara backed away slightly to give Seto some time to think.

"How did you do that?" he asked. Kisara smirked.

"It's a special magic I taught myself to do. I plan to use it on Onii-chan and Nii-sama's tattoos someday, when they let me." She sighed. "But first, we have to get something that we can use to beat Liram with."

"What would that be?" Kisara smirked.

"It's within the Tombkeeper tunnels. In the initiation room. I remember seeing something in the back the day before Father died and asking Nee-san about it. She was angry with me about asking and told me never to speak of it again. Something tells me, it's worth checking into."

"Are you sure you can return there?" Seto asked as he pulled on his shirt again.

"It doesn't matter if I want to or not. To be honest, I want to go home. Back to Japan with my siblings. I lied because I knew Liram would come after me and I wanted to distance myself from them. But now, that doesn't matter. Right now, I _have _to return. I don't know if I'm ready or not, but I have to be ready in order to help my family."

"That reminds me. What happened to your mother? I haven't heard mention of her." Kisara rubbed the pale scars on her arms lightly.

"My mother died in childbirth to my brother. Actually, I'm older than Onii-chan by quite a few hours but Father didn't accept me as his child after Onii-chan was born. He practically ignored me and Nee-san raised me until I was three when Father finally let me be his daughter." Seto nodded.

"Mokuba was treated the same way by my step-father, Kaiba Gozaboro." Kisara looked at the ground and continued to stroke the scars on her arms. "What I don't understand is, if you can heal my scars, why can't you heal your own?" Kisara chuckled.

"That's because your scars came from something you've truly accepted in your heart as something you couldn't do anything to change. My scars are going to stay here until I accept that in my heart, Liram was going to do what Liram was going to do." Seto nodded.

"Wise words Kisara. Let's go," he said extending his hand to her. She accepted the gesture and let him pull her to her feet. "Get dressed and we'll head to the tunnels for that little weapon you mentioned." Kisara nodded and walked to her suitcase, pulling out a pair of khaki shorts, a sky blue t-shirt and a pair of white sandals.

"I'll just be a quick second."

* * *

>"Are you sure that the tunnels are here? It just looks like a bunch of ruins," Seto said as he looked around. The green jeep they'd rented was parked a few feet away from the edge of the crumbling columns and walls. In the middle of it all was a hole that must've been a well at one point.<p><p>

"I'm positive. Now, where did that rope go?" Kisara asked as she looked around in the sand.

"What exactly are you looking for?"

"The day Onii-chan made his Ghouls he and Nii-sama closed off the entrance to the tunnels but they had to use a rope in order to shut the doors. The remains should be around here somewhere. Aha!" She held up a long piece of faded rope, bleached on one side by the sun. She pulled until it was tight and a mound of sand split down the middle and a twin set of doors opened, revealing cobweb-covered stairs and a few rats that scurried away from the sudden light. "Come on. We'd best hurry," she said as she started down the stairs. Seto followed after her slowly. There was something about these tunnels that made him slightly uneasy yet calmed him at the same time.

At the bottom of the stairs, Kisara grabbed the nearest torch and pulled a box of matches from her pocket and went to rip a piece of her shirt away.

"Wouldn't this work better?" Seto asked as he pulled a flashlight out of the bag he'd brought.

"Yes. Thanks." Kisara discarded the torch and Seto flicked on the light, shining the beam over the deserted hallway. The silence was eerie and enormous cobwebs blocked off various rooms. A few rats scurried into their holes as the light assaulted their beady little eyes.

"Why don't you lead the way since you know this place?" Seto said, handing the flashlight to Kisara. Their hands brushed as she took the silver handle and a small jolt of electricity almost made Seto shiver.

Kisara would shine the light into each room and then move on. Most were plain bedrooms with beds made of stone with a small pillow at the top and a thin blanket covering, as if ready for a small child to crawl into it and fall asleep, a desk in the far corner and a bookshelf covered in scrolls and small wooden toys. A few times Kisara would stop and take a longer look at the room. Those rooms had smocks laying over the blanket and a few toys on the floor. One she walked into and picked up a small doll made of cloth and straw with bleached grasses making the hair and blue paint making the eyes.

"Was this-"

"My room. The others were Nii-sama, Nee-san and Onii-chan's rooms. We're not too far from the initiation rooms. Father specifically wanted Onii-chan's room to be farther from the room so that when the men dragged him away for the initiation, he'd scream and shout even more. My room was closest so when he was being marked, it was almost unbearable for me. I kept feeling stabs of pain in my back as though someone were trying to slowly carve out my organs with a dull knife. That's how Onii-chan got the idea of twin telepathy and all that." Kisara returned the doll to the floor where a thick layer of dust showed exactly where the ragged thing had been resting, awaiting her owner to play with her again. "Let's go," she said, sounding slightly chocked. Seto took a final look at the room then continued after Kisara.

The initiation room had no cobwebs over the door but there was blood staining the wall and a rotting corpse on the floor dressed in ratty old clothes and a hood pulled over the head. The gray goatee was ragged and the hair fell lightly over the shoulders.

"You almost match your personality Father," Kisara said quite coldly before spitting at her father's foot. She quickly moved on towards the other side. Seto took his time to look around. The room only had a dry sink at the side with the studs of candles and melted wax almost covering it. Two rectangles of stone rested in the middle.

"Is this where-"

"That's where the Tombkeepers kept the Millennium Rod and Necklace. The Rod once belonged to a great Pharaoh named Seto. The necklace had two owners at one point. The second's name has been lost to time but the first was Isis. Many Tombkeepers believed that Isis became Seto's wife and their son was the first Tombkeeper. Some believe it was the son of the second priestess and Pharaoh Seto's son. Either way, Seto lead down to the first Tombkeeper and he shattered the Millennium Puzzle and had it placed within his fake tomb. His real tomb has yet to be discovered, even by the Tombkeepers."

"Seto possessed the Millennium Puzzle?" Seto asked. Kisara nodded in reply.

"It was given to him by his cousin, the Nameless- well, not so Nameless now- Pharaoh, Atemu just before he died of exhaustion after a great battle with a dark lord, Zork. But right now, let's figure out what's behind this thing," she said, gesturing to the wall behind her. A slab of stone stood out against the wall but it was divided into blocks and had no picture upon it but hundreds of lines. "See, I have no clue what it is or what it's hiding. I think it might be a door but." She handed him the light and walked up to it and gave it a hard push, then leaned her shoulder in and shoved with all her strength. "See? It can't be pushed or pulled open so how do we find out what it's hiding?" Seto traced the lines on the blocks with his eyes.

"Hold this a moment," he said, handing the light back to Kisara and walking up to the slab. He pressed two hands on one and it slid upwards. "I think I understand it. The door's a puzzle! You have to put the blocks in the correct formation in order to get through. Hold that a little higher would you?" The light shone at the top as Seto pushed his lineless block into the top corner. Piece by piece a form began to appear. Seto began to smile as he started recognizing it. The blocks almost slipped into place under his touch and soon enough, he backed away and observed his work. The form of the Blue-Eyes White Dragon was staring back at them, in the exact same stance as on Kisara's back and on the card.

"A Blue-Eyes?" Seto nodded as the door cracked open. "After you," Kisara said gesturing to the door. Seto shook his head and pulled the door open and Kisara shined the light inside. The first thing it hit was an enormous gold cartouche with hieroglyphs engraved in the medal. Seto's eyes scanned the pictures.

"Seto," the two whispered at the same time. Kisara looked around and saw a high wall, almost as tall as she was and dipped her hand in. She pulled out the box of matches and dropped a lit one into the wall. Instantly the room lit up with a golden light that didn't flicker or waver. Over the cartouche stood a man about fifteen times the height he should've been, dressed in blue and white with the Pharaoh's crown on his head and an enormous white dragon behind him.

"Oh my gosh," Kisara whispered. "I think I know what this is. We must be in the lost tomb of the Pharaoh Seto!"

* * *

><strong>Pheonix: Cliffie! Seto and Kisara found Seto's tomb! Haha!<strong>

**Cerberus: I'd imagine that would be so weird for you Kaiba. In the tomb of your ancient self. **

**Seto: Nice going Pheo.**

**Kisara: Be nice and please review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Pheonix: I've officially been on fanfiction for two years as of November 13! My first anniversary went by unnoticed by me because I was too lazy to look back. After I finish these stories, I'll be starting on a few crossovers including my Harry Potter cross that I've been mentioning and a newer one, a Percy Jackson crossover. Be sure to check out the crossovers and my profile for these new additions to my little writing family! And please review!**

**Impossible**

**By Sailor Pheonix1997**

Kisara looked around the tomb with a smirk.

"That king, hiding his tomb within the Tombkeepers' tunnels. Ingenious! To think, it's been under our noses all this time." Seto looked at the floor and kicked a scrap of gold at his feet.

"Aren't there supposed to be traps or something like that?" he asked. Kisara bent over double, laughing. "What's so funny?"

"The Tombkeepers were the traps Kaiba!" she gasped out, wiping tears from her eyes and continuing her look around. Piles of gold treasure were laid in the corners of the room and hieroglyphs and paintings of the Egyptian gods and the afterlife were tattooed on the walls. They were over millennia old, no doubt about it, but they still looked like they'd been painted yesterday. Kisara ran her fingers over an ankh and the glyph moved in slightly. Kisara jumped back as the entire wall sunk in to reveal another room. This one was pitch black and there was no place to drop a match.

Kisara felt around slightly and came into contact with something that felt like a torch. She pulled it out and stuck the end into the wall of fire. Instantly the end caught the flame and Kisara entered the next room. This one had bare walls all around. Kisara dared not move in further in fear of what the room contained.

"Kaiba! Come in here!" Kisara said. Seto turned his head in mild fascination at Kisara's find.

"What is it?" he said curtly.

"Just come on! There's another room here!"

"I can see that Kisara. But of what importance is it?" Seto asked as he walked over. He gave the room a quick glance over then gave Kisara a questioning stare.

"I don't know," Kisara said shrugging. Something on the wall glinted and caught Seto's eye. "I was wondering if maybe you knew something about empty rooms in tombs. If- What are you staring at?" she demanded as she turned to look at the wall Seto had his eyes on. "There's nothing there!" Seto picked up another torch and lit it before walking into the room himself. He held his own torch close to the wall and it glinted again. Seto felt the area. A few times his fingers came into contact with something smooth embedded into the coarse rock. He looked down at his feet and noticed a hole at the meeting point of the wall and floor by the door. It was big enough that his torch could fit in easily.

Seto walked over and inserted his torch into the hole. Instantly the wall began to glow. Pieces of blue, green, violet, red and golden amber glowed with the light the torch had given them. The room was instantly lit so the glow revealed the room to contain statues of humans and monsters. One person stood by each monster, save for one of the larger ones that had two. Each of the statues were almost lifelike. All of the humans were made of brown clay except for one that was made of white marble.

Kisara looked at the marble one closer and almost gasped when she realized that the woman, dressed in a white dress, the crown of an Egyptian queen and Millennium Necklace looked exactly like her. Seven of the other humans were male while the final human was female and looked strangely like Ishizu. Two of the men were dressed as a Pharaoh and stood side-by-side while one didn't wear the crown of Egypt but let his hair grow out widely like a mane of black, crimson and gold. One thing was in common between the two rulers: they both wore the Millennium Puzzle around their neck but the taller one that wore the crown of Egypt held the Millennium Rod in his hand.

The monsters were easy to recognize. Spyria stood behind the woman that looked like Ishizu who wore the Millennium Necklace, a two-headed jackal carrying a battle axe stood behind a middle-aged man holding the Millennium Key. A Celtic Guardian stood behind a man that held the Millennium Scales. Exodia stood behind a short, older man also holding the Millennium Key. Another older man with the Millennium Eye was flanked by a large, black monster with a white mask, long red hair and a Millennium Eye mirroring his master's. The final man had a Dark Magician behind his shoulder.

Behind the two rulers were the three Egyptian gods, Ra, Osiris, and Obelisk. But behind the taller man and the marble woman was the Blue-Eyes White Dragon.

"It's the Millennium Court from Pharaoh Seto's time," Kisara whispered. She looked at the formation. The two Pharaohs stood side-by-side and the white woman was next to the second ruler. Next to her stood the woman that looked like Ishizu followed by the men with the Millennium Keys, then the man with the Millennium Scale, then the man with the Millennium Ring and finally the man with the Millennium Eye. All of them were placed in a semi-circle formation. "This is incredible," she said walking up to the statues and looking them over.

Seto didn't respond. His eyes were locked on the man holding the Millennium Rod. Almost everything between the statue and the living being were similar, except for the color of the skin. The cold, demanding features were identical. The tall build was perfectly matched between the two. The very air about both of them demanded respect, attention and perfection. Nothing less would accepted.

Kisara looked at the walls where moments of time were frozen for eternity, forever held in the amber's beautiful hues and shades. The Pharaoh that looked like Seto was riding a bay stallion with the white woman holding onto him from behind. He was pointing things out to her, obviously telling her about something but the words had already been spoken and lost to time.

Another picture showed the Blue-Eyes White Dragon was sculpted into the stone with two small boys hiding under its claw. The first had light blond hair and bright violet eyes while the other had blue and gray in his violet eyes and long black hair. Both were dressed in white smocks and gold. Sitting at the tail was the second Pharaoh again and the white woman.

More pictures showed a great battle against Zork the Dark One and the day the the Theif King had broken into the palace during Pharaoh Atemu's coronation.

"Amazing," she whispered as she walked back over to the statues. "What are they all doing here?" She directed her question to Seto, who'd turned to look at the pictures on the walls. Seto shrugged. Kisara shook her head and rolled her eyes, not really annoyed but playfully irritated.

Neither of them noticed the eyes of the Blue-Eyes White Dragon begin to open and the head begin to move until it was breathing on Kisara's back and her torch went out.

"Do you feel a breeze?" Seto sighed.

"Kisara, we are underground. There is no possible way for you to-" Seto stopped when he noticed the dragon just behind Kisara.

"There's no way for me to what?" she asked with a tilt of the head.

"Don't move," he warned. The white-haired girl looked behind her with wary eyes and spun around once she saw the infinite blue of the reptile's eyes. The dragon stood perfectly still for a moment before moving closer to Kisara. Seto ran up and placed himself in between the dragon and the girl that had once been its host. The dragon raised its head with a confused look. Seto's hard gaze remained as the dragon lowered its head and started nuzzling him with its nose.

"Aw," Kisara cooed. The dragon moved so rub against the girl. The scales felt warm to the touch and the dragon's neck sent vibrations up and down the humans' bodies.

"This is impossible," Seto whispered. The dragon sat on its hunches and raised its head until iot scraped the ceiling.

_"I have waited for you. Both of you," _said a voice in their heads. It echoed in their sculls, starting with a sound like a cooing, young mother and growing to a whispery voice that came from an old, dying woman. Kisara gave her head a shake. _"Kisara Ishtar, reincarnation of my host, Queen Kisara of Egypt, Tombkeeper and dearly beloved sister. Seto Kaiba, CEO, reincarnation of my king and master, Pharaoh-Priest Seto, champion and most adored brother. I have eagerly awaited the rebirth of the two greatest rulers in Egypt's untold history."_

"Do you hear that?" Kisara asked. Seto didn't reply. The girl gripped his hand tightly in her own, out of fear.

_"There is no need to fear Kisara. The first time you saw me when you were a child, you were afraid that I'd harm you. But I am a Kaa. I was born from your soul. And it is you whom I am bound to serve for eternity. You and Seto." _Kisara looked up at the dragon.

"But, if you're my Kaa, why didn't you appear when Liram threatened me that day or when Onii-chan killed Father, or when…" Kisara's voice cracked and she slapped a hand over her mouth before whispering, "When I was born. Why didn't you save my mother or just take me and my siblings away from this torture?" The dragon's eyes showed kindness, regret and sympathy as it tucked its head under Kisara's arms and nuzzled the girl lightly.

_"There are certain things, I cannot do. As an infant, our connection was too weak to summon me and so were you. Had I appeared in that chamber, you would've died from the strain. But I felt the pain you endured over the years. It pained me when that man Liram attacked you," _the dragon said as it turned and unfolded its wings, revealing jagged scars on the thin membranes. "_I am your Kaa, Kisara. Your pain is mine just as mine is yours."_

Seto looked from the dragon to Kisara, not believing a single word of this exchange.

_"Now go, both of you. You can't run away from your troubles, only face them. Remember that the darkness shies from the light Kisara." _The dragon returned to its pedestal and slowly hardened into marble gave her head another shake.

"What the heck was that about?" she asked. Seto shrugged and turned to the door.

"As far as I care, it never happened. Now let's go." He wanted to get as far away from there as humanly possible but Kisara didn't follow him out of the room. She stood rooted to the spot for a second staring at the statue of the dragon with tears filling her eyes. She sighed lightly then a determined look crossed her features.

"I won't run away anymore," she said. She smiled and traced her scars, each one fading under the tip as if it had never been there to begin with. "Not anymore. If I have a dragon for a Kaa, I refuse to run and hide like a coward. I'll face my destiny with a smile and sword. I won't let anyone control me or force me into an option anymore." She turned on her heel and headed for the door, stopping at the frame. She turned back to the dragon. "You need a name. Perhaps.. Lazuli?" A satisfied growl filled the room as the statue's face changed slightly so the dragon was smiling. "Lazuli it is." With that, Kisara turned and left the room.

* * *

>"That really makes you think huh?" Kisara said as she plopped onto the bed. Seto merely shrugged and sat down at the desk and started up the laptop to work. Kisara sighed as he pulled a pair of headphones over his ears.<p><p>

The girl picked up her change purse from inside her suitcase and stuffed it into her pocket. She picked up the pad of paper and pen on the nightstand and wrote a note for Seto.

_"Went to call Nee-san and the others. There's a payphone down the block and I should be back in a few minutes. Please don't worry or call the cops, Kisara." _She placed the note by his elbow but it went unnoticed. She turned towards the door and left the room.

* * *

>Kisara slipped a few coins into the slot and dialed her home number in Japan. After a few rings the answering machine picked up.<p><p>

"Hello, you've reached the Ishtar residence. We're not able to pick up the phone at the moment but if you leave your name, number and a brief message, we'll be sure to call you back as soon as possible," Ishizu's voice said. Kisara wiped a few tears away as the tone sounded.

"Hi Nee-san. It's Kisara. I just wanted to let you know that Kaiba-kun and I landed safely and we're doing alright. I figured we might've been able to talk but that might not be possible right now. I'll try again in a couple of hours maybe but I just wanted to know that… I was lying. I lied about wanting to come back here. And it wasn't fair to you or our brothers. I just wanted to protect you all. I was raised as the youngest so I figured it was time for me to step up and act like a person instead of a scared little rabbit. Well, I'll see you when I get home. Bye." She put the receiver back and sunk to her rear against the wall of the payphone. Her hands covered her eyes and nose, hiding the fact that she was crying.

She emerged a few minutes later, wiping her now red and puffy eyes of any remaining moisture. She sighed a deep breath and started towards the hotel again. She kept her eyes on the ground as she neared the entrance. A shadow fell over her own and before she could scream, an arm wrapped around her shoulders from behind and a cloth was pressed against her mouth.

_"Chloroform?!" _she thought frantically before darkness started smudging the edges of her vision.

"You really ought to be more wary of your surroundings my little snowflake," said a cold voice in her ear.

"Liram, you…" Her voice trailed off as her world went black.

* * *

><strong>Pheonix: Hope it was worth the wait. Next, we'll be getting into some of the greater action.<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**Pheonix: I would've thought I'd get plenty of reviews for the last chapter unless September's not my month and I've been writing horrible works these past couple of weeks. Ad I also got a really rude review on the Chronicles of Narnia story I'm working on for telling people I updated another story. Is that so wrong? Not in my eyes. Gosh. What is the deal? I updated it over Labor Day weekend and I didn't see that many people view it so I thought it would be a good idea to tell people that I did update it. So, I'm kind of down right now and can't seem to perk up because that rude review is going to jump out at me every time I go to read them and it'll just depress me more. Well, it's time for me to shut up and let you read. So please review and tell me what you think.**

**Someone Save Me**

**By Sailor Pheonix1997**

Kisara's blue eyes fluttered open and she was met with the view of a pair of black boots and the hem of a deep purple cloak.

"About time you woke up," said a familiar cold voice. Kisara snarled and tried to push herself up, only to find her hands and legs hogtied.

"LIRAM! I swear when I get out of these bonds, you will pay for this!" Liram grabbed the white-haired girl by the roots of her hair and yanked her up to face him. His breath reeked of the all-too-strong stench of alcohol that Kisara knew just too well.

"Watch to whom you speak woman!" he said throwing her back down but making sure she hit her jaw on his knee on the way. Kisara's mouth filled with a warm, metallic taste as she bit too hard on her tongue. She turned her head towards Liram and snarled, miniscule droplets of blood mixed with saliva splattered on his boots. Liram looked down on the girl as if her anger had little importance to him. "Now Kisara," he said toying with the Millennium Rod in his hands and pulling off the end to reveal the blade. He smirked at her before swiftly moving his boot under her shoulder, turning her over and holding her down there as he pressed the tip of the blade against the tender flesh of her throat. "Tell me. Is it really worth it to continue to defy me when it shall cost you your very life?" The girl snarled again.

"Go rot in a hole!" Kisara said before spitting a projectile of blood and saliva at his face, but it fell short and landed on her shirt instead. Liram looked distastefully at the spot on her shirt and pressed the knife further into her neck, drawing a tiny stream of blood.

"I'd watch myself if I were you girl," he said in a harsh cooing. Kisara's face twisted in a sneer.

"I will never accept you as my Pharaoh!" Kisara spat. Liram threw his head back and laughed.

"You don't have an option my pretty little snowflake. Your options are: accept me or die by my hand. And I'd hate to destroy such beauty," the man said as he ran his fingers over Kisara's forehead, down her cheek and over her neck to her collarbone.

After a moment Liram removed the blade from Kisara's person and removed his boot, allowing the girl to roll over and push herself into a submissive, crouched position.

"That's better. Now then…" Liram grabbed her chin and forced her to meet eyes with him. He squeezed her cheeks until her mouth opened. Liram smiled and came closer. Kisara wriggled her arms until she felt the knot brush her fingers. She gave it a sharp pull and her wrists became unbound.

Liram was inches away when the knot on her legs came undone and she slapped him sharply before running a few feet away. Liram touched the cheek that was starting to turn red from the strike.

"My Pharaoh is the man that can bear the Millennium Puzzle. That is what my clan has been doing for generations… No, for millennia! I am descended from the great Priest-Pharaoh, Seto. And I will sooner die than allow you to take me as yours you filthy swine!" Liram stood and glared at the girl. Her eyes became locked with his in confused recognition. She hadn't noticed earlier but the veins on Liram's neck and bottom of his face were starting to stand out. His eyes were the size of small dots and bloodshot. She'd seen that look once before.

As she thought it over, Liram moved closer and backhanded her so she fell to the ground.

"Insolent girl!" he shouted, pressing his boot into the middle of her back and traced circles in the hair covering Kisara's neck with the blade of the Rod. "I gave you the choice to live or die and you choose to throw your life away and for what?!"

"My family has given up much more. They had to put up with the persona I created in order to distance myself from them should you return." Kisara looked up and blinked in surprise. A ghostly image of a very familiar face was stretched out over Liram's. This one had dark skin, eyes the same size as Liram's but violet instead of black. The veins were more prominent than Liram's. It was the hair that pretty much slapped Kisara in the face. The hair stood up all over the head like a fire and was a pale shade of ivory blond; the same color her twin had.

The ghostly face smiled.

"Finally. I can be free of this repulsive form!" Liram's body sagged and was lifted into the air by a few feet. Kisara rolled onto her back and watched in fear. Liram's body crashed against the wall with a sickening crack. Kisara's hand shot to her mouth to stifle a gasp. Liram's body hung in the air as if he'd been hung but it started trembling. His rolled over his shoulders and his eyes were rolled back into his head. Kisara's limbs were frozen, no matter how badly she wanted to move, she couldn't. Liram's body shot out of the Ghoul clothes and crashed into the wall opposite. Luckilly he was still dressed in a pair of thin pants and a tank top.

"You," Kisara said as her hand finally obeyed her wishes and moved so she could crawl away. Standing over her was her brother's yami, the darker half that had been dispelled to the Shadow Realm during the Battle City Finals and had forced her brother to kill their father. The yami, dressed in Liram's discarded clothing, picked up the Millennium Rod from where Liram had dropped it and felt the edge of the blade with his finger.

"Yes little one, me," he said cheerily.

"You- you can't be back! Onii-chan sent you to the Shadow Realm and you can't return!" The yami chuckled darkly.

"But I am little light. And now, you will serve the new Pharaoh. There shouldn't be any qualms to serving me, saying that I am descended from the same family you are," the yami said as he took hold of Kisara's chin where dark bruises were developing on her cheeks from where Liram had gripped her too hard. Kisara snarled.

"_Lapiz, please. Appear now! I need you!" _Kisara thought desperately. No answer came nor did the dragon appear. "You shouldn't be here! You were banished to the shadows by the Pharaoh and Onii-chan!"

"I was never sent to the Shadows girl. I… took up a refuge in Liram before the Finals and a part of me Dueled the Pharaoh. But I remained within Liram ever since. It's been quite fun, especially sicne the night Liram tried to take you away with him during the Finals. Unfortunately, that night was the night he died from alcoholic poisoning. It's been rather roomy in here since then." Kisara snarled.

"You- You." Kisara couldn't think of anything good to insult him with.

"I'm curious, you're the reincarnation of the host of the White Dragon but where is your little lizard pet?" The yami's grip on the girl's pale face grew tighter. "Perhaps it left you when it realized you were not the strongest host it could get when you died the last time!" The yami raised the Millennium Rod, blade pointed right for Kisara's heart. "Oh well." The blade began to fall.

_"Someone save me!" _Kisara thought as she shut her eyes, bracing for the impact.

* * *

><strong>Pheonix: Well, that ought to be a good place to leave off on until November. I'll be taking October off to catch up and write future chapters so we're not waiting for months for the next chapter. I'll update all of my Yu-Gi-Oh stories on my anniversary that are in progress in order to celebrate. Please review and those of you that like the other stories I write, please check out the other ones on my profile and review on them too. Bye! See ya later!<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**Pheonix: Here's the next chappie! **

**Power in Bonds**

**By Sailor Pheonix1997**

Kisara's world was utter darkness and a sharp pain in her scalp where her brother's yami was pulling too hard.

_"This is it?" _she asked herself. "_But… I still want to see them one more time!" _Seto's face flashed behind her eyes followed by her family. A roar echoed in the back of her mind.

"_Fight back!" _Kisara's eyes snapped open at the sound of Lapiz's voice. The blade of the Millennium Rod was coming down closer to her heart. A surge of power flooded her and her eyes flashed. Her mouth opened and Lapiz's roar rang from her throat. The yami released his captive in surprise.

Kisara smirked and swung her leg, knocking the yami's legs out from under him and cringed lightly at the sound of the head hitting the ground. She grabbed the Millennium Rod from his hand before bolting away. A furious yell echoed up the halls after her. The sound of footsteps echoed down the passage and Kisara turned into the first room she came to. Just as she shut the door, dozens of Ghouls ran past her, screaming for each other to move and for others to shut up.

Once the last one was gone, Kisara allowed herself to breathe and clutched the Millennium Rod.

"My brother wielded you once. You were under the protection of the Tombkeepers for millennia. You served the Priest-Pharaoh Seto. You've been abused by my brother's yami. Please tell me, is there any way for me to defeat him alone?" The gold grew warm under her fingers. Kisara's heart warmed and her core trembled but she closed her eyes and opened her mind to the item.

When she opened her eyes again she was in a different room entirely. This room was almost like the one she had back to the house but Egyptian hieroglyphs were carved into the walls and her toys from when she'd been a Tombkeeper were scattered on the floor. There were numerous shelves painted pure white but held no books and the walls were the color of the sky she'd become so used to seeing. The ceiling was covered in painted stars and the background was painted midnight-black. The carpet under her feet was soft and white. There was a desk in the corner but like the shelves, it was empty save for a picture frame.

Kisara picked it up and looked at the image of her family. Ishizu was sitting next to Odion and holding her baby sister in her lap while Marik was smiling and watching the older girl tickle her sister. The image madfe tears come to Kisara's eyes.

"You're an intelligent girl but you long for more knowledge. Your childhood was taken away but you still long for the days when worries were nothing. You love the earth but the skies are where you wish to roam. This is the Soul Room of one who is worthy to wield the White Dragon." The voice was coming from a corner Kisara hadn't looked at yet. She snapped around to the bed.

The bed was just like the one at the house: white iron headboard with ivy floral designs, a blue pillow and pink sheets. Her doll from her Tombkeeper days was propped up on the pillow. Next to the bed was a white nightstand with a picture of Seto with his arm around Kisara's shoulders. Her head was leaning against his shoulder as she slept. He didn't seem to care but simply gazed down gently at the girl while ignoring the book in his hand. But Kisara's attention wasn't upon any of that, but the man sitting on her bed.

He was dressed in an Egyptian skirt tied around the waist with a blue sash. Around his neck was a gold collar inlaid with sapphires. He wore the typical crown of an Egyptian king going to battle: blue with a gold cobra on the front. His arms were decked with gold and bands of the metal circled his biceps. A long beige cape hung from his shoulders and a few rings glinted on his fingers. But his features were what surprised Kisara more. His skin was dark like her brother's but his hair, eyes and build was that of Seto Kaiba. He stood up and gazed at her.

"P-P-Priest Pharaoh Seto?" she said, her voice barely above a whisper. The man nodded and looked at the picture on her nightstand.

"I see you've taken quite a liking to my reincarnation and descendant."

"What?" The man smiled.

"My wife and I had two sons, young one. The first eventually lead to the man you know as Seto Kaiba. The second eventually lead down to you. It's a little easier for reincarnations to happen when they're in the same bloodline."

"You mean that Kaiba and I are like, fifteenth or fiftieth cousins or something like that?" The Pharaoh let out a laugh and turned to her.

"You have the same sense of humor my wife had. You also have the same sense of protectiveness. She almost died in the battle against Zork because she wanted to protect me."

"But you two made it. You survived." The man's smile dropped somewhat.

"Just barely and Kisara was more affected from it than I. She had nightmares whenever I was away and the birth of our sons almost killed her both times. She'd fall ill for weeks every time she summoned her Kaa." Kisara looked at her feet.

"When I was little, Nee-san used to say that I'd have nightmares often and I'd get sick every now and then." The Pharaoh nodded.

"Repercussions of your past life, I'm afraid." He walked over to her and placed a hand on her shoulder and she looked up at him. "You wish to summon your Kaa to fight this battle." Kisara nodded. "Child, have you any idea what that will do to you?" Kisara shook her head. "When I first saw the White Dragon and Kisara together, Kisara became comatose during the summoning. Her Kaa, your Kaa, is not only connected to the soul but also to the mind. Do you know why?" Kisara shook her head again.

"Nee-san never told me anything about my Kaa." The Pharaoh nodded.

"She was wise not to. But the reason your Kaa is connected to your mind as well as your soul is because not only are you pure of heart and soul, but you're also pure of mind. You seek to protect the ones you love and those you will love one day." Kisara looked around her room again. Small details now popped out at her. The carpet wasn't made of cloth but white scales and the shelves were made of the same thing.

"So, I'm on my own against Onii-chan's yami?" The Pharaoh shook his head.

"You have friends and loved ones who will help you no matter what danger you are in. Your Kaa will come when you know it is time." The image of the Pharaoh began to fade.

"No!" Kisara shouted. She threw her arms around the man's torso, bringing him back into the room. Kisara started trembling with silent sobs. The Pharaoh wrapped his arms around her.

"Now, now child, dry your eyes." His fingers started running through her hair. "I will not be far. This is only a small piece of me that started living in the Millennium Rod during the Battle City Finals. You will have help and you're far more powerful than you think." Kisara looked up and the Pharaoh wiped the tears off her cheeks.

"I am?" The Pharaoh smirked.

"This was a secret between my wife and myself but I never made her angry with me for a reason!" Kisara smiled. "Now, someone wants you to wake up." The Pharaoh faded completely and the room melted into black. Kisara screamed as she fell into the darkness.

* * *

><p>"Kisara! Wake up!" Kisara's eyes snapped open to meet a pair of eyes very similar to her own. Her entire body felt weightless and warm.<p>

"Kaiba?" She asked. He nodded but he looked rather angry.

"What were you thinking going off on your own?"

"Well, Liram has some Ghouls that know how to track phone calls so I wanted to try to talk to my family and let them know I was okay." Seto sighed and shook his head. Kisara looked away and realized Seto was carrying her. She retreated as far back as she could and bit on her lip, before noticing the man was holding the Millennium Rod. The sounds of footsteps were outside.

"Well, I called your family and let them know what happened. Your sister wants you back home as soon as possible." Kisara nodded and looked around the room. The entire place was barren save for a wicker basket in the corner. Something lurched in Kisara, willing her to go towards the basket.

"Did you check what's in that basket?" she asked, pointing towards it. Seto's hand shot up from its placement on her back and clamped over her mouth. She gave him a pointed glare but he ignored it, listening to the voices that were coming closer to the door. Kisara shrunk into Seto's chest as much as she could and he tightened his grip on her. The voices lingered outside the door for a second before they disappeared and the footsteps went down the hall.

Seto loosened his grip.

"I didn't check that basket. You may now, if you want." Kisara rolled out of the boy's grip and dashed over to the basket. Inside were the Millennium items. Kisara picked up the Necklace by the cord and pushed in into her pocket. She placed the Key around her neck along with the Ring. The objects all hummed with power. She picked up the Scales, Eye, and Puzzle. She placed the Eye in her pocket and tossed the Puzzle to Seto.

"Why are you giving me this?" Kisara smiled.

"While I was asleep, I met my ancestor, Priest Pharaoh Seto, and he told me that his firstborn son lead down to you!" Seto's eyes widened slightly. "The Puzzle is the symbol of the Pharaoh. It's the oldest male that gains the Pharaoh's throne in Egypt. Nii-sama is adopted and Onii-chan is my age. You are the oldest of your family therefore, the title of Pharaoh goes to you," Kisara said, bowing. Seto placed the Puzzle around his neck and put the Rod in a belt loop on his pants as Kisara tiptoed into the hall. The two started down the hall back towards the room Kisara had left the yami in.

"I take it you have a plan?" Kisara nodded.

"We fight my brother's yami and win."

"That sounds more like a goal than a plan." Kisara smirked.

"You could learn a thing from our ancestor Seto, he never ticked off his wife for a reason!"

"What does that have to do with anything?!" The light from the throne room shone into the hall.

"Because together, they never lost!" Kisara said as they burst into the room. The yami was standing next to his toilet and looking rather angry. Dried blood caked his hair from his fall.

"I see you found the Millennium items," he said coolly. "Too bad you don't know how to use any of their powers." Kisara took off the Ring, the Key, dropped the Scales and took the Eye out of her pocket. She drew the Necklace from her pocket by the cord and took both ends in her hands.

"Nee-san told me when I was young that she believed the second priestess of the Millennium Necklace married Priest Pharaoh Seto. I am the reincarnation of that queen. Let's see if I've inherited the power that my sister and both priestesses had." Kisara threaded the Necklace around her throat. The eye symbol flashed and Kisara's eyes shone gold for an instant before the light faded and she smirked. "Looks like I have." The yami smiled.

"A reincarnated Priest who can't even use his own power, a reincarnated queen who can't summon her Kaa, a Necklace that holds no power to defeat me, and a Rod that is as good as a club in the hands that hold it now, tell me Kisara, what threat do you present to me?" Kisara's eyes sparked. She raised her hand towards the yami, pointed her index finger and pinkie at the man and smiled as the smell of ozone filled the air.

"You were once a part of my brother, a part of my family. Our ancestor never made his wife, my past incarnation, angry for a very specific reason." Tendrils of silver-blue energy snaked around Kisara's arm. A ghostly image of Kisara in an Egyptian gown and wearing the crown of the Queen of Egypt appeared behind the girl, in the exact same pose. "We're more powerful than we appear!" they said together before two blasts of pure power shot from their arms and hit the yami in the chest. He tumbled over the toilet and onto the floor.

The two Kisara's looked at each other and smiled before the ghostly one melted into the living one. A blue aura appeared around her for a second before it vanished.

"How did you do that?" Seto asked.

"I just accepted who I am." As proof, she showed her biceps, now scar-free. "It works better when you actually let yourself go and just follow your instinct." The yami snarled as he stood up. Seto took the Rod off his waist and looked down at it.

"Touching, girl, but not enough! I am darkness and you fell millennia ago by darkness' touch. Outside now, darkness reigns and by the time the sun rises again, your carcass will serve as a reminder for those who oppose me!" A ball of pure dark energy, roughly the size of a basketball, formed in the yami's hand. "Don't bother trying to run little snowflake! It'll hunt you down no matter where you try to hide!" He threw it as hard as he could and it sped towards Kisara with inhuman speed. Her eyes widened as it came closer.

At the very last second, Seto stepped in between them and brandished the Millennium Rod. Instantly the energy dispersed into smoke. The release of power sent Kisara flying into the wall. She pushed herself up off the floor and shook her head. Black spots dotted her vision and she felt dizzy.

"What?! Impossible!" Kisara turned to where the explosion had happened. The area was still filled with smoke but it was clearing quickly.

"Seto!" she called. Her hand slapped over her mouth in surprise as to what she'd just said. The smoke vanished, revealing Seto, completely unharmed and a blue aura just starting to dim around him.

"How did you survive that!" Seto smirked at the yami before raising the Millennium Rod.

"I listened, for once." He looked over at Kisara and winked. She smiled and stood up, taking a place at Seto's left hand side. "Can you see this fool's future?" Kisara raised her hands to the Necklace that shimmered under her fingers and a smirk appeared on her face.

"I can, and it's not pretty." Seto smirked and sliced the air with the axe-blade of the Rod. Instantly every door leading into the room slammed shut and locked itself.

"Now that there won't be any interruptions, I'm quite excited to rip you apart," Seto said.

* * *

><p><strong>Pheonix: Ha! Please review!<strong>


End file.
